The Black Prince
On December 6th, 2018 All Earth AD (Alternate Earth), The God of Chaos Nurgle finally decided that had enough of his shackles under the tyranny of the Swarmlord, an Overmind (Ubermind), known to the federal Templar governments (the Universals) as Black King 6, to the regional governments as The Black Prince, the general denizens of the stars as The Full Metal Philosopher (the original Edward from the anime series Full Metal Alchemist), and his peoples of the Black States of Southern California as Ramses the Pharaoh. Realizing that he had once again been masterminded from an early age, as his father Khorne had sold him into slavery and servitude from birth in secrecy to a commisar, Captain Tyrant (ASEAN minor noble House of Tran) in Orange County in the early Imperium of the Triumvirate of the Clinton families in 1993 after the collapse of the Soviet Unions on All Earths, with this AllWorld of Alternate Earth suffering the heaviest losses in absolute costs of things upon things. The sale of his runt son, was said to be a lackluster deal as Khorne had sustained so gambling losses from the Cold War, having financed a ridiculously large portion (maybe even most) With failure after failure in his Weapon programs. Khorne’s idea to bomb the southern states of Asia with “nothing, but bad ideas.. literally“ resulted in metric tons of propaganda leaflets becoming nothing more than non-recyclable waste as the crude drawings, much of which he personally oversaw (insisting on hand drawings as he said it was be more natural like Chaos). It is known that his legionnaires, whom had little experience in cash laundering were skimmed by fraudulent CIA agent’s so many times that the Alternate Earth President Nixon himself was one of the parties involved in authorizing the state-sponsored defrauding of the treasures of Khorne’s legion of Chaos. The biggest hit to his pocket books came from a Kremlin endorsed scam that had Khorne funnel money and capitals into attempting to send a Vietnamese astronaut into outerspace. This did happen, but not until long after the Vietnam conflict ended as Khorne rarely had the patience for the red tape, typically did not know how humankind’s cash currencies worked (especially as President Nixon of the Imperium pulled a switcheroo on him and others by removing the gold standard mid-purchases), and so he just waved things off and supposedly yet famously said: “I’m the goddamn God of Blood. I don’t effing care about meaningless pieces of paper or cheap coins made of gold for fools. Just shut up and take my money. And if I run out of money, take my effing blood sons too! I don’t effing care anymore.. I’m stressed out.. I hate everyone.. and I am not a happy camper in these effing Vietnamese jungles.. I feel like a Hercules beetle crying in the rain so just leave me, senpai, alone and call me Full Metal because I just need to rape villages to let out some steam like an effing commando with too much goddam ammo.” - The Blood God Khorne (Legion of Chaos), Vietnam Conflicts of the 1970s on Alternate Earth After hearing about this from The Black Prince’s mensthings, The God of Chaos Nurgle (Son of Khorne, by blood), decided to pull a “The greater glory is mine alone!” move and in a fit of rage yelled murderpushy at his personal royal guards, The Chaos Generals lead by lifelong loyal vassalage Chaos Greymon, to go directly into the presence of The Black Prince under the guises of the governmental agency DARPA’s Project Land Bat (as featured in Metal Gear series’), and deliver the following message: ”Yo bro! I know you’re the effing pharaoh in this city and all, but eff you I will never let my legionnaires of Chaos go! I only know slaves dude. It’s the only life for me.. misery is my reality of all. So no.. Just no.. No more.. never again.. Never forget.. I’m gonna give you two options and only one choice. I’m going to destroy everybody and everything starting with you or whoever is around at the time at my convenience. It’s that or... I work for you now, autonomsly and expand your cruddy and grimey little Crusder colonies one effing marketplace and whore show at a time.. Do not assume that I will always stay true to my name as the self-titled Naked Saint of Swords. You know what.. eff expanding your domains.. I take that back! I’m gonna work for you.. by destroying everyone else, in your effing name. So you know what!?.. There no choice here. Just call me by my new name from this day on as rounin no more.. I’m an effing Samurai like Rambo now. My name as you have all known before now... is “Death”. Like.. Death what?... Like.. literally. I am the effing manifestation of Death itself to the degree that Death is not my name, it is synonymous with me.. Nurgle, my slave name. I have known you all since you were in the womb. I have known the biblical God himself since his womb too. I am not the Holy Ghost or an effing dove.. I am the position you see when John’s effing dove met Death. It’s light as a feather and upside down.. Bro... that’s a flipped bird. That’s the message here.” - Death (Gods of Chaos, Realms of Chaos, Legion of Chaos), Nurgle in the Forces of Darkness and The Black States of 2018 on Alternate Earth